


The Jurassic Within

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Banter, Crossover, Jurassic World, M/M, Minor Injuries, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph take on the roles of Owen and Claire from Jurassic World, as they search for Joseph's lost nieces in the infamously dangerous Park.  </p><p>A birthday fic for my BFF Oto (secondbesthero) on tumblr! ILU, BAE ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jurassic Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondbesthero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=secondbesthero).



> Just a silly and fun little thing that I wanted to write for my friend, because we had a really entertaining conversation about Seb and Joseph in Jurassic World, the scene with Claire fixing up her outfit in particular. I had to try my hand at it! ♥ I tried to combine elements from TEW as well as the movie.

As Sebastian and his unlikely cohort followed the children's footsteps away from the shattered Gyrosphere in Sebastian's Jeep, they paused when the muddy imprints abruptly ended... right at the edge of a rather steep waterfall at the edge of the clearing. As they drew nearer to it, the rush of water could be heard as they exited the vehicle.

  
The smaller man looked nigh onto having a full-on panic attack as he rushed past him. Sebastian could admit that it was the most emotion he'd seen Joseph show all day, watching as he knelt near the edge of the waterfall, looking down and shaking his head at the scene below. For once, he displayed no care for his pristine attire... his knees surely soaking up mud from the recent rainfall.

  
"They _jumped?!_ " Joseph said, clearly in distress, as a gloved hand ran fingers through his slicked-back hair. "Oh my god, are they crazy?"

  
"No, they're smart," Sebastian corrected, standing a couple of feet behind him, hands on his hips. Few dinosaurs on the island would be able to make the jump, let alone follow them into the river below. "Relax, the water's deep enough that--"

  
"Rose! Dahlia!"

  
His reassurances fell on deaf ears as Joseph was already standing again, calling out his nieces' names like he'd gone mad. Eyes narrowing as his body tensed, Sebastian closed the space between them and took hold of his shoulders with both palms. Giving him a firm shake, he hissed into his face as he shushed him.

  
_"Shhhh!"_

  
Joseph ceased his shouting, but he was giving him a death-glare from behind his glasses.

  
"I'm not one of your damned _animals_ , Mister Castellanos!"

  
"Hey! Listen to me," Sebastian growled, their faces quite close as his fingers pressed hard into his boney shoulders. "Those girls may be alive, but we won't be if you keep on yelling like that."

  
Brown eyes searching his amber ones, it appeared that Joseph couldn't argue with that, and he took a deep, centering breath.

  
"You're right," he said, exhaling a sigh, and Sebastian released him from his grip. "I'm sorry... but I mean, you can pick up their scent, can't you?  Track their footprints?"

  
"What do I look like, a detective?"

  
 He was a trainer, not a trained professional.  


Joseph seemed at a loss. "So, what do we do?"

  
"You get back to the car," he said, pointing a thumb towards the vehicle as he turned to face the jungle foliage and started walking away. "I'll find them."

  
 " _What?_ No, I'm coming with you!"

  
Joseph was hot on his heels. It honestly reminded him of his raptors, when they were just hatchlings. If he so much as stepped an inch away from them, they'd immediately follow.

  
"Are you serious?" Sebastian scoffed, turning on his heel in the mud and looking him up and down. "You'll last two minutes out there. Less in that ridiculous outfit."

  
He highly doubted the man had any useful survival skills. His job consisted of working with wealthy business partners all day, from the comfort of his plush office. Clothed the way he was, in his waistcoat and expensive dress shoes, he couldn't imagine him running for his life in something so well-fitted. Not to mention, those geeky glasses of his were far more suited for an indoor lifestyle, and with that fair complexion, he wondered if he ever saw real sunlight.

  
Joseph said nothing, merely stared him down for a moment, before he curled his index finger against his red tie and gave it a tug as he loosened the knot. From there, he rolled up the pristine white sleeves of his dress shirt, and when he was finished, he crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly, leaning his weight on one hip.

  
Sebastian laughed at the odd display. Some attempt at being macho?

  
 "What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

  
"It means I'm ready to go."

  
Eyes rolling skyward, Sebastian was smiling in disbelief. Again, he moved in close to Joseph.

  
" _Right_. Listen, Oda... remember what I said about control? Well, you don't have any now. So if you're coming with me, you have to follow my lead, and do _exactly_ as I say." Sebastian paused for effect, observing the other man's strained features. "Think you can do that?"

  
Arms still crossed, Joseph gave a slight nod. Sebastian knew that it must have been difficult for him.

  
"Good," he said, his smile turning genuine.  "It's like taking a stroll through the woods... 65 million years ago."

* * *

  
  
As they traversed the dense island foliage, Joseph was keeping up well,  to Sebastian's surprise. He always followed just a foot or two behind him, and he was far quicker than he looked.  
  
"It feels like we're going in circles," Joseph commented, the words coming out breathlessly as his palm rested briefly against a nearby tree.  
  
"We're not," Sebastian said, a bit annoyed. He was about to give Joseph a lesson on the island's geography, but a branch cracked in the distance, causing them both to pause and glance warily that way. It could have been anything, but more than likely, it was one of the herbivores that stayed close to the center of the island, where the main water source was located.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Joseph asked hopefully. Again, he pushed past him, maneuvering through the trees ahead.  "What if it's the girls?"  
  
"Joseph, don't--"  
  
Though he reached out to grab his arm, Sebastian missed, and he almost couldn't believe what happened next. His foot snagging on a tree branch, Joseph's body pitched forward... which would have been fine, had they not been on the edge of a rather steep ravine which led down to the river below.  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
Why did he never listen?!

His suited form disappeared as Sebastian watched in horror as Joseph plummeted down the incline, issuing a yell, a few grunts, and then silence once he'd hit the bottom. Mouth wide open, Sebastian glanced over the edge of the ravine and caught sight of Joseph's motionless form. Instinct kicking in, he bent at the knees, keeping his center of gravity close to the ground as he half-ran, half-slid down to meet him. Sebastian fell on his ass two-thirds of the way down, sliding unceremoniously down the damp, mossy earth... landing just a few feet from where Joseph lay.  
  
"Joseph! Hey, Joseph!" he called out, scrambling to kneel beside him.  
  
Joseph was laying in a crumpled heap at the river's edge, and he curled in on himself when Sebastian gripped his shoulder. He twitched as Sebastian shook him lightly, and a low groan escaped him.  
  
"Hey, come on... easy, now..."  
  
Gingerly cradling the back of Joseph's head with a large palm, Sebastian eased him into a sitting position, amber eyes looking him over with concern. His hand remained between his shoulders as he instinctively rubbed for a moment, providing support as he sat on his haunches beside him. His glasses had been knocked off from the fall, and Sebastian realized it was the first time he'd ever seen him without them. He knew that it was no time to comment on his appearance, but it made a world of difference as his eyelids fluttered open.  
  
There was a scrape marring Joseph's cheek, and Sebastian reached out to smoothly run a thumb across it.  
  
"Are you injured?" he asked sincerely.  
  
Joseph turned his head and hissed, attempting to pull his knees towards him.  
  
"My leg..."  
  
Glancing downwards, Sebastian could see that the bottom of Joseph's pant-leg was torn, starting mid-calf, and the material was glistening and slick with stains. By the deep coloration, he knew immediately that it wasn't water or mud.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Removing his hand from his back, he rolled up the bottom of Joseph's pant-leg, not bothering to gain permission first. Joseph gasped, though he sounded more surprised than pained, and Sebastian attempted to be as gentle as possible as he examined him. Beneath his fingertips, he could feel the prickle of goosebumps forming upon Joseph's skin.  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would have laughed at Joseph's sock-garters, but he was hurt, and that would have been in poor taste. An angry, crimson scratch stretched from his knee down the side of his lower leg, seeping blood in stark contrast against his pale flesh. It looked like he'd hit a piece of jagged rock on the long way down. Thank god, it wasn't deep, and if this was the worst of it, he was damned lucky. He should definitely be okay. In fact, his main concern was that the animals would smell the blood on them. That would certainly have to be dealt with.  
  
"It's not that bad," he reassured him with a smile, as Joseph waited expectantly. Sebastian reached for his own waist, and tugged his tucked-in button-down from his pants. With a distinctive ripping noise, he quickly tore a strip from the bottom of the blue material, and started wrapping it around Joseph's leg. Then, he tied it off tightly, to keep a steady pressure on it.  
  
"Ahhh, _ow!_ " Joseph jolted, his gloved fingertips digging into the soggy earth as he braced himself.  
  
"Sorry," Sebastian mumbled.  
  
Sebastian's hand lingered upon Joseph's shin, noticing how smooth he felt, and he gave him a quick, affectionate pat on his knee as he tugged his pant-leg back down. It was admittedly difficult not to stare into his eyes, which looked remarkably clear and alert, despite the fact that he was obviously in pain. It reminded him that he still didn't have his glasses back on. Beside them in the mud, he caught sight of something sticking up out of the dampened earth, and Sebastian reached over to recover Joseph's spectacles. Giving a shrug, Sebastian wiped them on the bottom of his torn shirt, clearing the dirt off them.  
  
"Gonna survive?" he asked, handing them over as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Y-yeah, thank you." Joseph took his glasses, and replaced them on the bridge of his nose, concealing those deep brown eyes behind their intellectual glint. Sebastian kind of wished he would have left them off, but then again, he'd probably be blind as a bat. Not particularly helpful if they needed to run from any predators.  
  
"Can you walk?" Sebastian cleared his throat, tearing his gaze from the other man's face.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Sebastian stood first, and then hefted Joseph upwards from beneath his arms. Joseph stood strong for a moment, as Sebastian removed his hands from him, but then he stumbled badly once he put weight on his wounded leg. Joseph wobbled right into him as his palms splayed against Sebastian's broad chest.  
  
"Hey, careful!" Hands again resting upon the smaller man's shoulders, Sebastian held him steady. "Let's rest for a minute. There's a hideout over there."  
  
Before Joseph could protest, Sebastian gestured towards an old, dilapidated storage building that they had never bothered to tear down, a little ways down the riverside. It dated back to the original Park, an artifact from twenty-two years ago.  
  
They'd be safe there.  
  
Sebastian took hold of Joseph's wrist, where he bent low so that Joseph's arm could be wrapped around his neck. Still gripping his wrist, his opposite arm came to slip around Joseph's trim waist in support. As Joseph limped beside him, favoring his leg, Sebastian aided him across the riverbank and towards the building.  
  
Once they were inside, he eased Joseph onto the ground, so that he could be supported by the wall behind him, and then locked the door, just in case. The place was practically a storage bunker. Lanterns, paint cans, life jackets, and a random assortment of tools and supplies surrounded them. Light poured in from a skylight, as dust particles danced in the brilliant rays.  
  
"Thirsty?" As Joseph rested, his breathing leveling out, Sebastian pulled his flask from his jacket pocket. Unscrewing the cap, he extended a hand.  
  
"Oh, sure... thanks." Joseph smiled, taking a rather large gulp before he sputtered and nearly choked. His eyes going wide, and expression sour, he brought a palm to his mouth to wipe it, and looked up at Sebastian in disbelief.  
  
"This is alcohol!"  
  
"Yeah," Sebastian shrugged, "and?"  
  
"You could have ruined my diet," Joseph huffed.  
  
With a chuckle, Sebastian reached down to retrieve his flask again, taking a sip for himself. "What kind of diet doesn't include whiskey?"  
  
"All of them, actually," Joseph said, in his matter-of-fact tone that was often so grating.  
  
"You should loosen up, it might take your mind off your leg."  
  
"I'll pass," he said, as he shifted against the wall, eliciting another hiss as he repositioned and agitated his wound. Once he was comfortable, his gaze was fully focused on Sebastian. "Should you... really be drinking on the job?"  
  
Again, Sebastian gave a shrug of his broad shoulders as he paced around. "It's never affected my work."  
  
"No, just first dates," Joseph said, almost as a whispered aside.  
  
At that, Sebastian fully faced him as he scoffed, his flask nearly to his lips.  
  
"Fucking _hell,_ Joseph, are you still bitter about that?"  
  
It was Joseph's turn to shrug, as he slumped against the wall, giving a soul-deep sigh. The man really had a way of venting his concerns at something entirely unrelated... and Sebastian always seemed to be caught in the crossfire. Damned businessmen.  
  
 "I suppose I'm just frustrated..." He paused, to gently prod at his wounded leg. "I mean, if I got hurt, the kids--"  
  
"The kids will be fine," Sebastian said, cutting him off.  
  
"I appreciate the reassurance," said Joseph, with a wave of his hand. "But you wouldn't understand."  
  
Expression turning dark, Sebastian bristled as he took another long swig of his drink. "That's quite the assumption, Oda. You suddenly know everything about me?"  
  
"Well, no, but..." Joseph's brow was knitted as he looked up at him. "... we probably shouldn't be stalling, if the kids are out there and that _thing_ is after them."  
  
"The thing that _you_ helped to create?" Closing in, so that he was towering above the other man as he blocked out the sun from the skylight, Sebastian's words were spoken firmly as he stood before him. "Let me tell you something, Joseph. If you don't take your time and take care, you make mistakes. _Dire_ mistakes. I want to find those kids, but we have to be smart about it. It's more than just instinct. And right now, being smart means letting you rest, so that you're not fucking bleeding everywhere."     
  
Shaking his head, Joseph was already looking apologetic. "Sebastian, I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"You know, there's a reason I respect the raptors," Sebastian continued, "because they're smart. They don't just fumble around in the dark. They _think_. They use their brains. I guess that's why they were always my daughter's favorite."  
  
Joseph's mouth was agape, issuing little noises before anything coherent spilled out. "You... you have a daughter?"  
  
" _Had_ , Oda," Sebastian corrected, voice hollow and detached. "Now, are you ready to go?"  
  
Seemingly at a loss for words, Joseph nodded numbly, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. But despite Joseph's assumptions, Sebastian still reached out his palm, to aid him from the filthy floor. Once Joseph took it, he was lifted from the ground as Sebastian gave a grunt. His grip tightened momentarily before letting him go, Sebastian's large hand squeezing his much smaller one.  
  
"We'll find them," Sebastian said, his mouth just inches away from Joseph's lips, as he managed to stay upright on his own. "I promise."  
  
With another affirmative nod, though he remained silent, Joseph looked like he believed it. _Clever boy._  
  
  
  



End file.
